Kuri Royalty
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: M rated stuff doesn't happen for a while! Jaden x Oc furryballshipping! features Haruka! dedicated to everyone on the chat on Shady's livestream. Shadyvox, and Xthedarkone! cross of 4kids and YGXTAS edit: now T rated. Now also dedicated to Lady Nanaki.
1. Chapter 1: the new student in Slifer

**Me: hey peeps! no M rated stuff here, but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Haruka's POV

I entered the Chancellor's office, extremely nervous, despite Kuribon being next to me. I breathed in, then out. I heard the Chancellor's voice talking to me.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Sennen. I am Chancellor Sheppard." he said. I bowed respectfully.

"I am, Chancellor. It's nice to be here, but why did you summon me here?" I asked.

"Sadly, the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm is full, so for the rest of the year, possibly more, you will be in the Slifer dorms, as there is one room left." Sheppard told me. I nodded.

"Alright." I nodded. Sheppard gave me a red blazer and left me in the hands of Professor Banner, a black haired teacher with a cat who was also the head of the Slifer dorm. He first told me his cat was named Pharoah before leading me to my new dorm as I pulled my half-way down my back dark brown hair into my black cap. As I walked, I pulled the blazer on. It was slightly too big, but it wasn't tight around my chest, for that I am thankful.

After a long walk to the Slifer dorm, Banner told me to stay behind him when we entered the mess hall. Kuribon cooed by me as I entered after Banner said an introduction.

Jaden's POV (3rd person limited)

"Ok, class. We have a new transfer, but it's not a boy. The Obelisk Girls dorm is full, so we have our first female student of age. Her name is Haruka Sennen." Banner told everyone as Jaden was shoveling his food into his mouth. Jaden only looked up when a girl walked into the mess hall. The girl had two locks of dark brown hair to her collarbone framing her face, the rest hidden in a black cap. She had kind, emerald eyes as wide as his own. She wore a dark gray top underneath her slightly oversized Slifer blazer, and black jeans with the normal Slifer red ankle boots. She also has an over the shoulder backpack with one strap that was midnight black. She was an inch taller than himself, but still kind of short. Around her waist was a crimson deck holder, and floating around her was a duel spirit that looked much like a normal kuriboh, without the hands and feet, and with a large red ribbon around its bare fur-less tail. All in all, the duel spirit looked girly, but the girl herself did not. Jaden felt his face redden slightly, but he ran up to her.

"Hey, Haruka! Welcome to Slifer Red! We may be the lowest rank, but we're way awesomer than Obelisk blue and Ra yellow, despite the roaches!" he exclaimed.

Haruka's POV

To say I was startled when a boy with two tone hair that looked like a kuriboh was an understatement. I was way more than startled, but Kuribon showed that he wouldn't hurt me when she went to play with a Winged Kuriboh next to the boy. I took a deep breath and just asked in a quiet voice "And you are?" to which he exclaimed

"Jaden Yuki!" and I smiled. On my way here, Banner had told me about Jaden Yuki, a great duelist who uses the Elemental Heroes. He's cuter than I anticipated, not to mention hyperactive. "It's nice to meet you." I bowed respectfully to everyone in the room before Jaden dragged me to his table, with a light blue-haired boy with glasses slowly ate his food. I sat down and Jaden said that the bluenette was named Syrus Truesdale. I smiled before I noticed a tray of food in front of me with fried shrimp, slightly burnt rice and others. I picked up my chopsticks at started to eat, my rhythm in tune with Jaden's. Once dinner was over, Banner lead me to a room right next to the one I saw Jaden and Syrus ran into. I smiled before saying goodnight to Banner and entering my new dorm room, which had a three-way bunk bed that had yellow blankets, blackout curtains closed, and a small desk. I set my backpack down, only to notice my suitcase on the bottom bunk. After getting into my pj's that consisted of a pale purple nightgown to my knees with Kuribons all over it, I crawled into the middle bunk and passed out as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

Me: review if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: dreams of memories

**The big bodies of italics are dreams**

**Me: this chapter is rated the way it is because of abuse ... and new characters are thrown in, but only in these flashback/dreams**

* * *

Haruka's POV

_I was surrounded by darkness before color returned, but the only thing I felt was pain across my arms, my legs, and torso. I felt the blood pore down my wounds and I remembered what happened. This is a memory, and not a pleasant one. I was seven, my parents had died when I was 6, leaving my older twin sister, Akemi, and myself with our only family left, our aunt. Then our aunt died a few months later, and we were left with a family friend. This "family friend" wasn't who Akemi and I expected. Her name was Akane Akiyama. She was extremely abusive, but more to myself then to Akemi, because I could see duel spirits and Akemi couldn't. But this memory is the worst. I ended up with extreme blood lost and the only thing keeping me alive was a card I soon learned was the reason I could see Duel Spirits. The Seal Of Orichalcos, but it was seemingly destroyed. _

_Anyway, back to the dream. Myself and my dream body soon seperated, relieving me from the pain I felt so long ago. I watched as Akane entered the room, my past self shivering in fear and pain. Akane had short dark blue hair and dark crimson eyes the shade of blood. Even now the sadistic glint in her eyes as she entered the room scares me. Akane raised up a knife and proceeded to cut open my past selves's arms while past me screamed. Akemi was in the far off corner in fear. Akemi looked like the complete opposite of me, with dirty blonde hair to her waist and cerulean eyes like the ocean. Past Akemi flinched whenever past me screamed in pain, but didn't chance rescuing me or calling the police. The only comfort I got was Kuribon's cooing. Every once in a while, noticed the orichalcos pentagramon past me's forehead, past me's eyes flicking from green to glowing crimson every few minutes. Eventually, past me's arms looked like a bloody mass, the arm itself all ripped up, bleeding heavily and useless. Akane then moved to past me's torso, past me's pretty purple dress soon with blood stains. As Past me screams, everything going black and I awoke._

* * *

I gasped as I woke up. Soon, I pull my legs up to my chest and start to cry gently. Kuribon soon appeared next to me and started to coo, trying to comfort me. After a while, I cry myself to sleep, not noticing Jaden in the doorstep.

* * *

Jaden's POV (3rd person limited)

Jaden woke up to Haruka's screams, and the coo of her Kuribon. Soon, he heard Haruka's sobs, though quiet. He queitly exited his room and opened Haruka's door, noticing she was crying herself back to sleep. From that point, he swore to be her friend.

* * *

**I only own Haruka, and the majority of her deck, other than certain cards.**


	3. Chapter 3: the power of the seal

**Me: I own Haruka, Evil Kuribon, Evil Winged Kuriboh, and Evil Kuriboh!**

* * *

Haruka's POV(the next morning... In the Toolshed!(somebody get the guy a watermelon!)

I woke up the next morning with my eyes puffy and red. Did I cry in my sleep? I wiped my eyes with a small handkerchief that I inherited from my mother when she died and put on my uniform once I was done and my eyes looked fine. I put on my black cap after pulling my hair into a bun so it could fit. After making sure the normal two strands of hair framed my face perfectly, I met up with Jaden and Syrus and we soon noticed we were going to be late. Why did I have to sleep in after my nightmare? I quickly ran towards the main building, Kuribon floating behind me.

In class

I ran into my first class, Jaden and Syrus behind me. I looked up from my panting to see... is that a woman or a man? A shemale I guess.

"Seems the Slackers brought along our new student. Class, this is Haruka Sennen, who sadly had to go into Slifer because her true dorm was full. You may sit in the Slifer section, Ms. Sennen. I am Dr. Crowler, by the way." said the shemale. Jaden and Syrus lead me over to where they sit, an empty seat by Jaden. Soon, they three of us were asleep as Crowler lectured the rest of the class.

After class

I laid on the top bed of my bunk as Kuribon appeared.

"Yeah, Kuribon?" I asked my duel spirit.

"_**Kuri. Kuri." **_she exclaimed. My mind translated it to: _"darkness is coming. We may need the seal and the evil Kuri counterparts." _I nodded and picked up my backpack and opened the front pocket. Inside were 4 cards, Evil Kuribon, Evil Kuriboh, Evil Winged Kuriboh, and the Seal of Orichalcos, the last seal card left. I felt the Orichalcos pentagram appear on my forehead.

"It may come to when I have to use my power." I murmured, my voice slightly warped due to the seal's power. I didn't like using my Orichalcos power often, especially since I become the seal's spirit when I use it, and the seal has no regard for the spirits of my cards. I don't want my new, and only, friends to be afraid or deject me because of what I can do. The seal can easily take ones soul under circumstances when a normal person with an Orichalcos stone uses it, but as the Seal's vessel, I can choose whether or not to collect souls or not. I slowly placed the four dark cards into my deck and watched as my entire deck glowed teal and black for a moment.

It was time for me to do what's needed.

* * *

**Me: review if ya like! more on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4: 3 new students

**Me: I do not own Akiko, Adam, or Kairi, nor to I own Chattshipping(Adam x Akiko) or RaShipping (Kairi x Bastion) I only own Haruka, Akemi, Akane, Evil Kuribon, Evil Kuriboh, and Evil Winged Kuriboh. **

* * *

Haruka's POV In the Toolshed!(somebody get the guy a watermelon!)

I sat with Jaden and Syrus at dinner after I placed my four most powerful cards into my deck. Soon, out of the corner of my eye I saw two people enter the mess hall behind Banner. One was a girl with snow white hair to her shoulders, big green eyes, and she wore a Slifer uniform similar to my own, only with a red skirt and a dark blue top. The other was a boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes the shape of Jaden's. He wore the normal Slifer uniform, only with skinny jeans. I noticed a Kuriba next to the boy. Kuribon and Jaden's Winged Kuriboh smiled at the fact of another one of their brothers with another duelist.

"Ok, everyone. We have two new students. This is Akiko." the girl bowed to everyone. "And this is Adam." the boy gave a victory sign. Jaden practically jumped out of his seat to welcome the two new Slifers.

"Hey, Akiko, Adam! Welcome to Slifer Red! We may be the lowest rank, but we're way awesomer than Obelisk blue and Ra yellow, despite the roaches!" he exclaimed. I smiled, his welcome was just like the one he gave me when I arrived.

"Akiko will be rooming with Haruka, Adam will be rooming with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumely." Banner annouced. I smiled, finally a roommate! Though my occasional nightmare might stir up questions. As soon as Jaden sat back down, Jaden and I started our race of who could eat faster.

The next morning, 2nd passing period

I watched as a boy Jaden called Bastion came over with a girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes as wide as Syrus's, give or take. She wore a Ra yellow uniform, with a pair of shorts close to her knees instead of pants. I saw a Soul Tiger next to her, causing Kuribon to back away from her. Her hand was intertwined with Bastion's.

"Hey, Jaden." said Bastion with a slight british accent.

"Hey Bastion!" greeted Jaden happily. The girl next to Bastion spoke next, her voice a heavier british accent.

"My name is Kairi. You must be Jaden, Bastion told me about you. " the girl, now known as Kairi bowed to Jaden before turning to me. "And you?"

"My name is Haruka. It's nice to meet you." I greeted, bowing. Then I noticed Adam and Akiko coming, their hands intertwined.

"Hey, Kairi!" exclaimed Adam.

"Oh, hello Adam, Akiko." Kairi greeted, smiling gently. I slowly backed away from everyone, not liking being around so many people, so I just sat down in my seat, my backpack on my lap. I brought out my deck and started to look at it as everyone else talked. Kuribon floated above me, playing with Kuriba and Winged Kuriboh. I smiled. I knew I finally had good friends, I hope to protect them from what we might face.


	5. Chapter 5: A new enemy

**Starting the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! GX storyline with episode 29: Doomsday duel Any quotes from the episode I use is not mine!**

* * *

Haruka's POV In the Toolshed... at night(somebody get the guy a watermelon!)

I was in my bed with my blanket over my head, Akiko still asleep. The sky was blackened due to a full-packaged storm, with thunder and everything, but that wasn't why I was awake. For a while, my Orichalcos card had been pulsating, and Kuribon had told me that darkness approaches, darkness darker than my own. I was awake the rest of the night.

* * *

Next day, Lunch

Jaden, Akiko, Adam,Chumley(a friend of Jaden's) Syrus, and I were sitting in our seats as Jaden woke up, soon getting out a bento box at the same time I did. My bento had Slifer Red food, but Banner stopped us from eating.

"Just a minute there, Jaden, Haruka. I'm afraid your lunch would have to wait. It seems Chancellor Sheppard wants a word with you two." Banner told us. I nodded and got up, packing up my Bento. After an outburst from Jaden's rival of sorts, Chazz, Banner told said rival that Sheppard would like to see him as well, as well as Bastion and Alexis.

"This doesn't sound good." Jaden and I said in synch.

* * *

On the way to Sheppard's office

"We aren't going to run away, Professor Banner. You don't have to escort us to Chancellor Sheppard's office." Jaden told Banner as we walked.

"Yes I do. You see, he wants to see me as well." Banner said.

"Well well. This complication of students. The best duelists in the school., I see. Uh oh! Which one of these is not like the others? Clearly someone here is a little bit lost." Crowler said.

"He is not. Chazz was invited." Jaden retorted.

"He was talking about you!" Chazz

* * *

Sheppard's office

We all stood in Sheppard's office.

"Three Sacred what cards?" Jaden asked.

"Beasts. And due to their immense power, their colossal might, they were hidden here." Sheppard told us. Jaden gained a thinking face... I think.

"Sweet. Like under someone's mattress or in a cookie jar?" Jaden asked.

"Hey, let him finish!" Chazz scolded.

"They're not in a cookie jar. They're actually much closer than you'd ever think. Right below you." Sheppard said. Everyone, minus me, gasped. The Sheppard explained more of these "Sacred Beasts". Once he was finished, Alexis gulped, Bastion murmured "No more?", Chazz narrowed his eyes, and I rolled my eyes.

"So where are these cards? I say we take them out for a spin!" Jaden spoke up, only to get yelled at by Crowler.

"So this is why the eight of you are here. To protect these three cards from the wicked ones." Sheppard said.

"The wicked ones?" Zane asked, and the rest I just blocked out, already knowing thanks to Kuribon and everyone else in my deck about the Shadow Riders. Soon, we all were given a Spirit Key. Everyone was surprised to know that I was already known, in Sheppard's eyes, as one of the best.

* * *

After telling Akiko about what happened in Sheppard's office, she went to bed, sleeping on the top bunk. I looked at both my necklaces, my Orichalcos stone necklace and my spirit key. I gripped them both.

"Last time the Orichalcos was here, it was on the side of evil. But now it's back, and it will be on the side of good." I told myself as my stone glowed.

* * *

**Me: Thank you for all the reviews and other stuff! And if anyone wants to make fanart of this, link me to it.**


	6. Chapter 6: NightShroud and Camula

**Enjoy **

* * *

Haruka's POV

A bit after I promised myself I'd use the Seal for good, Kuribon told me that Jaden was in a Shadow Duel at the Volcano. So I ran to the volcano to watch. It was a pretty good duel. A good challenge for Jaden, I'd say. Too bad that he couldn't handle the aftereffects of a Shadow Game. Jaden passed out soon after he won, as did his opponent. No one saw me, though. I always knew how to be stealthy, I was abused for most of my life, after all. Akane doesn't even know I'm here!

Anyway, a bit later, and all of us was at the Nurse's office. Jaden not only was unconsious, but Kuribon told me he was quite weak.

* * *

Afterwards

Syrus and I were with Jaden when he woke up. Jaden shot straight up, soon clutching his stomache in pain.

"Jaden! Are you O.K?" Syrus asked.

"Oh man. Weird dream. I saw a girl." Jaden said.

"A girl?" asked Syrus. Then we heard Nurse Fontaine's voice. I tuned her out. We soon found out Alexis's brother's condition. Unfortunely, he was still unconcious, but he was stable. I walked out after that, sensing darkness.

* * *

Soon, I came across the source. A female vampire with a strong dark item. I narrowed my eyes. _A Shadow Rider. _I thought, my Orichalcos stone vibrating. I decided not to challenge her, for favor of knowing what she is and what she can do just in case my friends became targets.

* * *

The next morning 

I heard the rumors about the Vampire, and the 7 keyholders that weren't in the hospital like Jaden, were called to Sheppards office, telling us the obvious. Or at least obvious to me. Soon afterwards, Syrus and Alexis were back with Jaden and Alexis's brother and I was in my dorm, studying my cards. I sensed something outside my open window, but ignored it.

* * *

(skipping to end of Zane vs. Camula)

"I stand down." I heard Zane say.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled. Then Camula won the duel, and Zane's soul. A friend's soul. Something inside me snapped. As Zane's soul went inside the doll, My Orichalcos stone started to glow. The Orichalcos pentagram appeared on my forehead, my eyes glowing crimson.

"I can't stand for this." I muttered. I raised my voice. "Camula, I challenge you!"

* * *

**Who will win, Haruka, or Camula? Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Camula vs Haruka

**Now, it's time for Camula vs. Haruka!**

* * *

Camula accepted my challenge with a smirk. Syrus half-heartedly tossed me a duel disk.

**Haruka: 4000 LP Camula: 4000 LP **

"I'll go first." I said as I drew. I had Humanized Kuribon, Winged Kuriboh, Evil Kuriboh, Magic Cylinder, Palace of Kuri, and I just drew Princess of Kuri.

"I'll first summon Humanized Kuribon in defense mode. Next up I'll set a card facedown and end my turn with that." I said. Humanized Kuribon had shoulder length dark brown hair, wide bright green eyes, a red dress with bows at the ends, and paw-like feet. (1300 atk. 2000 def.) Camula smirked.

"Weak." she said as she drew. "I'll summon Vampire Lady in defense mode and set two cards facedown. Your turn." Camula said. I drew The Seal of Orichalcos. I smirked.

"You're finished, Camula." I said, smirking.

"With what?" Camula asked.

"This." I said as I placed the Seal in the field spell zone in my duel disk. The Orichalcos pentagram appeared on my forehead and my eyes glowed crimson.

"The Seal of Orichalcos!" I yelled as the Orichalcos pentagram surround Camula and myself. "And now I move Humanized Kuribon to attack mode,as all of my monsters gain 500 atk points!(atk 1800) And now, Humanized Kuribon, attack Camula's Vampire Lady with Kuri Kick!" Humanized Kuribon ran to Vampire Lady and kicked the Vampire in the face several times, making the Vampire fade into pixels with a shriek. "And when Humanized Kuribon attacks a monster, I can special summon Humanized Winged Kuriboh from my deck!" Humanized Winged Kuriboh had hair much like Jaden's, only without the light brown top, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, small wings sticking out of his back, oval shaped brown eyes, green paw-like feet, and clawed hands. (1700+500=2200 atk/ 1800 def)

"And he can attack too! Humanized Winged Kuriboh, attack Camula with Kuri Slash!" Humanized Winged Kuriboh ran to Camula and used his claws to slash Camula.

**Haruka: 4000 LP Camula 1800**

"I'll end my turn with that." I said as Humanized Winged Kuriboh jumped back to my side.

"Draw." Camula looked at her hand, "I'll summon Zombie werewolf in defense mode and end my turn." I drew Kuribon Magician.

"First off, I sacrifice Humanized Kuribon to summon Kuribon Magician in attack mode!" Kuribon Magician looked a lot like Humanized Kuribon, only that Kuribon Magician wore red and yellow Dark Magician Girl-like armor. (2100 atk + 500=2600/ 1850 def) "And now, Humanized Winged Kuriboh, attack Zombie Werewolf with Kuri Slash!"

"Not so fast. I activate my trap, Red Ghost Moon. I discard one Zombie type monster and I gain Life points equal to the attack of a monster on your field. I choose Kuribon Magician,"

**Haruka 4000 LP Camula 4400 LP**

"And the battle phase is over." Camula finished.

"I end my turn." I growled.

"Draw. I'll summon another Zombie Werewolf in defense and end my turn." Camula said. I drew Kuribon whip-mistress.

"I'll summon Kuribon Whip-mistress in attack mode." Kuribon Whip-mistress looked a lot like Humanized Kuribon, only with longer dark brown hair, this time halfway down her back in a high ponytail, and she wore a spiked leather whip on her whip, and a red dress with a red pair of Capri pants. Her feet were still paw-like. (atk. 1900 + 500= 2400/ def. 1250)

"I now activate Humanized Winged Kuriboh's ability! By banishing Humanized Kuribon, any of my monsters with kuri in the name can attack twice! Now Humanized Winged Kuriboh, attack the two Zombie Werewolves! Double Kuri slash!" Camula's Zombiw Werewolves became pixels with two painful howls.

"Kuribon magician, Kuribon Whip-mistress, end this with Kuri Magic and Kuri Spiked Whiplash!" Kuribon Magician's hands became coated in white magic as Kuribon Whip-mistress's spiked whip glowed white. They both charged for Camula and attacked.

**Haruka 4000 LP Camula 0 LP **

**Haruka wins!**

"One more thing, Camula. Since you lost, you lose your soul to the Orichalcos!" I said as the Orichalcos pentagram surround Camula and glowed, taking away Camula's soul and giving the seal power. Soon, Zane and Crowler turned to normal as I began to see black. As I fell, I was caught by a small pair of arms.

* * *

**I only own certain cards, Haruka, Akane, and my sister kinda (now) owns Akemi. Review if you like! :) and guess who caught Haruka (no it was not Jaden)**


	8. Chapter 8: The White Scars

**I'm back with a new chapter of Kuri Royalty! And there's a new poll on my page. (The Question is actually about a Taika Sonic Games storyline) and there is a pi****e****ce of news on my profile page. But enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jaden's POV(1st person) 

I watched as Haruka fell after defeating Camula, Syrus catching her. We all ran over to them. Once we were there, I jumped off Chumely's back, as I was strong enough to do so. Her cap had fallen off her head, showing that her hair in a bun, probally so it could fit in the cap easily. Zane soon picked her up gently.

"Come on. We have to get her to the Infirmary." Zane told everyone. Soon, we were all running back to the Main Building, heading mainly to the Nurse's office. I could tell that everyone, even Chazz, was worries for Haruka. Not to mention that power Haruka showed as she dueled Camula.

We met up with Akiko and Adam at the Nurse's office, as we had asked them to watch over Atticus. Nurse Fontaine ran over to Zane and got Haruka from him.

"What happened?" she asked as she set Haruka on a bed next to the one I was on. Everyone else started to explain what happened at Camula's castle. Soon, I noticed a green stone around Haruka's neck as Nurse Fontaine took off Haruka's blazer. But what we all noticed was white scars all around Haruka's arms. We all gasped.

"Who... who _did_ this?" asked Akiko in shock.

"I don't know." I answered. _Who **would **do this to her? Haruka's the kindest person I've ever met, other than Sy of course._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sorry in for the short-ness! and in case the message isn't on my profile yet here it is:**

_**Sadly, The story of Mewlia through Re: Magical past will be on Semi-hiatus. Meaning that the two stories mentioned before, Re:Dead or Alive, It's always the same, Hyrule, Mobius, and Kingdom Hearts, and Guardians of Altomare: The mewlia version will all be on Semi-Hiatus. Semi Hiatus means that updates on those stories will be slow. This is because of massive writers block. I am very sorry, but I wish that Kuri Royalty will get more attention. But, if you want me to, I will do a Taika Sonic Games storyline. i will start with The meeting of Tails, Knuckles, and Amy and end with The Black Knight. Thank you.**_

_**here's a cookie for your troubles!**_

_**Girl Of Darkness10**_


	9. Chapter 9: True Friends

**Me: Please vote on my poll on my page! I only own Haruka, the majority of Haruka's deck, and Akane! Other Oc's belongs to other people on the chat on Shady's live streaming channel(You know who you are) And if anyone have a devinart account, please make fanart of this, but only if you want to. Now, enjoy chapter 9: True Friends.**

* * *

Haruka's POV

"I think she's waking up, guys." said Jaden's voice.

"I hope she's alright." whimpered Syrus. I slowly lifted my eyelids, to see Crowler, Chazz, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Akiko, Bastion, Kairi, and Adam surrounding the bed I was on.

"Haru, You alright?" asked Jaden. I slowly sat up.

"I think so, Jay." I answered as Kuribon appeared next to me and cooed worriedly.

"What _**was **_that?! That power you showed when you dueled Camula?!" came Chazz's outburst.

"And those scars along your arms?" Alexis asked. My eyes widened.

"I-I don't k-know how to answer t-that." I stuttered, not wanting to tell them of Akane, my powers, the abuse I had to go through. Jaden looked me straight in the eyes.

"C'mon, Haru. You can tell us. We're your friends." he told me.

"There's no reason to not tell your friends if there's a problem, right, Haruka?" asked Kairi. My entire deck, minus the evil counterparts, appeared next to me and nodded.

_"Kuri" _said the three Kuribohs in front of me, Kuribon, Kuriboh, and my Winged Kuriboh. My mind translated it to: _They can be trusted. You need to confide in someone, why not them?_

_"Tell them, Haruka. You know they can be trusted." _said Humanized Kuribon. I nodded and looked down.

"Haru?" asked Jaden.

"Actually... I do. That power... was the power of the Orichalcos deep inside of me. And these scars... they're all over my body. Because of my past; why I'm here in the first place... to get away from that place." I whispered. They all heard, but Jaden apparently took what I told them hardest, coming to my side and giving me a friendly one-armed hug. I looked at his face, to see comfort in his milk chocolate brown eyes.

"It'll be alright, kay? If that is what you'll face during the summer, I'm sure one of our families will be more than happy to take you in." said Alexis. Then a thought came to mind... Akane's little brainwashed slave... Akemi. I'm sure Akane has Akemi looking for me. I looked at my friends faces.

"Promise, guys?" I asked.

"Promise." everyone, even Chazz, chorused. I smiled. _I knew it... _

_I finally found my true friends._

* * *

**Remember, Vote on my poll! And review, please. and if anyone wants me to do a different story, tell me in your review. Have a good day/evening/night.**


	10. Chapter 10: Duel Monsters Spirit Day

**heh, my longest story yet :) And anyone PLEASE make some fanart for this. you can even PM me on this site for more details on ANYONE in this story. I'm begging now. On to the story.**

* * *

Haruka's POV a week and a few days later

I was in the Nurse's office for a week so Nurse Fontaine could check that I was alright. At least one of my friends visited me per day. Each day I learned of what they did. Like the day after I woke up, Jaden faced against Kaibaman and lost. A few days later, Chazz faced off against one of his brothers for the fate of the Academy. Then Bastion and Jaden faced off against the third Shadow Rider, an Amazon. I also heard that Kairi slapped Bastion a lot that day. The day after that, Jaden dueled this guy called Admiral. He arrived back at the Academy a week later, a few days after I got out of the Nurse's Office. I couldn't duel for a while, though I hid my key somewhere no one could find it. In a soul card. Chazz ended up dueling the next Shadow Rider, and won. A few days after that, Jaden dueled Abidos the Third, and both of us promised to duel him in the afterlife. Lastly, Alexis dueled against Titan, another Shadow Rider. And now, today is Duel Monster Spirit Day.

* * *

I sat on the railing of the Slifer Dorm as Syrus and Chumely prepared for the Costume Duel. I listened closely to what everyone else was saying. _Proffessor Banner is missing? He was the one that lead Atticus-san to the Abandoned Dorm? _Then, once the Poster was up, I joined everyone with looking at it. The Poster had Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on it.

* * *

I dressed up as Kuribon Magician, a costume I made. Jaden dressed up as a mix of different monsters, Alexis dressed up as Harpie Lady, Chazz dressed up as XYZ dragon cannon.

* * *

I laughed as Alexis chased Atticus away, becuase Atticus was taking photos of her in her Harpie Lady Costume.

* * *

I heard a voice. One that I've heard a few times when I was walking around Domino City.

* * *

"Hey, Haruka-chan." said the voice. _Dark Magician Girl? _I turned to see her.

"Mana, that you?" I asked. _  
_

"Long time no see, Haruka-chan." she said. I smiled.

* * *

"Go! Mana! Go! Jaden!" I cheered. Soon, though, Mana lost, but she seemed happy about it.

* * *

Campfire

I smiled after wishing Mana a good time, and promising to see her again next Duel Monster's spirit day. I watched as Mana kissed Syrus on the cheek, smiling. And then, I went to bed.

* * *

**The reason Haruka calls Dark Magician Girl Mana is because she has met DMG before, like I said. But only a few times. So she just calls DMG Mana, for lack of something better. Sorry for the semi-filler, but I do ship Syrus x DMG, just like I ship Syrus x Abridged!Alexis. Once again, please make some fanart for this story and send me a link if you do. Cookies for all! *hands everyone cookies* and please review! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: KoeOri and Akane's bet

**Tell me if ya'll want a flashback of the first time Haruka met DMG at the end of the season/book. Enjoy this next chapter. It's getting close to the end!**

* * *

A few days after Duel Monsters Spirit day, Haruka POV IN THE TOOLSHED! (somebody get the guy a watermelon!)

I was in the Slifer Dorm as everyone else went to watch Alexis's duel with the "Gambler" when I saw a crow outside my window. A crow I knew_ very _well. The crow's name is Eri, and she is Akane's bird. _If Emi is here... that means... she found me! _I thought. I opened the window shakily. Emi flew in and landed on the desk. It was a good thing Akiko was with everyone else. Emi held out her foot and I saw a small piece of paper tied to her ankle. I quickly untied it and opened the paper.

**_Dear Haruka,_**

**_I know that you are at Duel Academy Island. Prepare to be brought back home, little demon. Your little seal won't stop me, and you know that. But I will strike up a bet. We will duel in two weeks, right before your little school ends. If you win, which I doubt will happen, you will never see me nor Akemi again. But if I win, you will never escape again, you will be locked up the your little cell, never to see the light of day or your little Academy ever again! So get ready, little demon, for I am coming. _**

A single tear ran down my cheek. Akane has found me... I have to duel her... I was so shocked that I didn't even notice Emi leave. I crumpled the note to a little ball and placed in my backpack. Soon, I started to sob, knowing I could never defeat Akane. Akane is too strong... I doubt even Jaden or Zane could beat her, much less me. I then heard a voice in my head. _"Use all you have against her... she is the one who gave you those scars all over your body... she deserves to be banished to give to the Orichalcos." _and my eyes widened. That voice... the voice I've heard since the abuse started... _Who** are** you?_ I thought to the voice. _"Me? I am you... and yet I am not. I am the spirit of the Orichalcos, but many call me Koe, just Ori. I am what you strengthen when you collect souls for the Orichalcos." _the voice... _Koe_ told me. I smiled. _I see... _

_I may just be ready for this, Koe. If you can help me_

_"That's what I'm here for, Miss Haruka."_

* * *

**So, we meet Koe/Ori, and we learn that Akane has found Haruka! Will Haruka be ready? and so you guys and so you guys can vote via reviews, the poll question is:**

**Should I make a Taika sonic games storyline? and please, make some art for this! Reason I can't: I'm terrible at drawing and I don't have a devianart account, and I am not allowed to make one! So PLEASE make some art for this story! Anyway...**

**review and cookies for all! *gives everyone reading a cookie* **


	12. Chapter 12: Amnael vs Jaden

**To FuryBallShipping: remember, buddy, send me a link to it! And a PM if you need specifics... **

**When I am able to get proper stuff, I may be able to get a Devianart! And enjoy this chapter, please!**

* * *

Haruka's POV(In the Toolshed!(somebody get the guy a watermelon!) 

It was a few days after I got the note from Akane when I heard about Alexis and Chazz's loss against the last Shadow Rider. And apparently I am still too weak from my Shadow Duel to help everyone look for Banner or get any info whatsoever! So all I could do was stay in my room with Akiko and Adam to help me protect my Spirit Key, but I could only get any info from what's going on from Jaden, who seems to like to check up on me every day during class.

* * *

Anyway, I soon learned that the seventh Shadow Rider had captured Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz, which Jaden had left out of his briefing, and that the seventh Shadow Rider had challenged Jaden to a duel. I had also learned that the seventh Shadow Rider was named Amnael.

* * *

And so, Jaden had dragged me to where he is supposed to duel Amnael, well he had asked Syrus to get Akiko, Adam, and myself when he noticed the 6 lights in the sky.

* * *

Chumely, Syrus, Akiko, Adam and I watched as Jaden's deck was devastated by Amnael's Elemental Absorber. Chumely continuely encouraged Jaden to not lose faith, which even I knew wasn't going to happen any time soon.

* * *

I gasped as we got a look at Amnael's face to reveal... Professor Banner?!

* * *

We all listened Banner/Amnael's explanation with our own amount of interest. It's sad though, Banner wanted to extend his life, but it's impossible, I doubt he'd get to the Sacred Beasts first.

* * *

I watched in sadness as both of Banner's bodies crumbled to dust, but not before alerting Jaden about a new, and greater, disaster. What does Jaden, and the rest of the Academy, have to face_ now_?

* * *

**Sorry about the confusing stuff in this chapter, I had a lot of Writer's block and I just wanted to get Amnael vs. Jaden out of the way. And by the way, please answer to this question:**

**What deck type should Akane use? The Element is dark, cause most villains use dark element monsters(other than Pegasus). And I will not kill that bird(yet) cause that bird will be important in one of the seasons. but Emi will die! **

**Cookies for all! *hands everyone cookies* and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The end of the Sacred Beasts

**Kuri Royalty Book 1 is almost over! Nooooooo **

**By the way, I'm putting the last episodes of the Shadow Riders arc in here.**

* * *

Haruka's POV

I sighed. Chazz had stolen all of the Spirit Keys, even mine, just so he could duel Alexis. Just so he could date her. It seemed that Alexis would win.

* * *

I knew it! Alexis won! But, suddenly, the ground started to shake as the keys around Chazz's neck, I have no idea how he freed mine, started to glow. I soon felt darkness coming from underneath the school. The Sacred Beasts... they can't be free! Not without the Spirit Keys!

* * *

We all watched as eight pillars rose from the ground, the keys freeing themselves from Chazz and being absorbed into the pillars-once we got to the forest, of course. Evryone soon blamed Chazz for releasing the Sacred Beasts. Once the Sacred Beasts cards were revealed, the entire group tried to run to them, until we heard a voice saying to stop. We all soon learned Kagemaru, the Academy's SuperIntedent, was behind everything we went through. He challenged Jaden to a duel, threatening to drown the entire Academy if Jaden refused, and the duel for the Sacred Beasts, and the world, began.

* * *

I gasped as the Sacred Beasts were summoned; they were so _huge_. Does Jaden have a chance of winning?

* * *

I sighed in relief. Jaden had defeated Kagemaru, with some help from a card found in Amnael's shadow charm- Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone, to win. Banner practically ensured his victory over the Sacred Beasts to right his past wrongs. Which reminds me...

What about Akane?

* * *

******Since Yugiohfan101 asked for it, the next few chapters will be longer. *dodges a thrown Caliburn* Sonic! Stop throwing Caliburn at me! Your story will be updated when I can! *dodges a homing attack* I gotta go! *plances a plate of cookies* take one when you finish reading and review! *runs away from Sonic***


	14. Chapter 14: Chumely vs Shemale! Akane

**Me: Welcome everyone to the new chapter! *dodges Caliburn* yeah... Sonic still wants my head. PEOPLE HELP ME! Oh and this chapter is purely from memory.**

* * *

Haruka's POV

Soon after the battle of the Sacred Beasts was over, life at the Academy was back to normal, only thing was... Chumely may be able to graduate if he beats Crowler! Jaden, Syrus, myself, everyone in our group hoped Chumely would finally graduate. And so, it soon found Akiko and me with Adam, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumely pulling an all-nighter to help Chumely prepare his deck. We finally pulled together a suffient deck a few hours before the duel started and Akiko and I went back to our room to sleep.

* * *

Chumely and Crowler's duel was tense in my books. Chumely was doing well.

* * *

The entire group gasped as Chumely's life points went to 0. Now he won't get that job or graduate. He must be crushed. But, when Crowler said that Chumely would get the job because Chumely proved himself, we were all happy for Chumley. We all went to graduate him... until I heard a familar call. I looked up to see Emi coming straight for the group and dropping a note at my feet. I bent down to grab it and opened it.

**Little Demon,**

**I am coming very,very soon. So get ready for quite literally the duel of your life. **

**-Akane. **

* * *

I gasped in fright._ Akane's coming soon... This isn't good _I thought as someone took the note away from me.

"Who's Akane?" asked Jaden's voice. It seemed that Crowler, surprisingly, noticed my discomfort and horror.

"Maybe who should tell us somewhere private, Miss Sennen." he said. I nodded and Crowler lead the group to his office.

* * *

"Ok, mind telling us, Haru?" Jaden asked. I nodded, albeit hesistantly.

"Akane is my guardian... only that... she was the one who gave me my scars." I revealed as everyone gasped.

* * *

*Runs around as Sonic tries to hit her* HELP ME! *points to a plate of cookies* take one, help me, and review!


	15. Chapter 15: Vs Akane prt 1

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Haruka's POV

"Your Guardian gave you those? Your Guardian abuses you?" Alexis asked. I nodded.

"Because of that power. She thinks I'm a freak, or a demon reincarnated." I replied, hugging myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, only to see Jaden.

"You know what, Haru. When this "Akane" comes, we'll stick by you. It's what friends do." he told me. Everyone, even Crowler, nodded.

"I'll see if Zane'll come too." Alexis said. I smiled at everyone as Humanized Kuribon appeared with Kuribon.

_"We told you, Haruka. We told you they can be trusted." _said Humanized Kuribon, smiling.

"Thank you all." I said as I took out a little ball of paper I un-crumpled it and handed it to Crowler, "Read it." I told him. He nodded at me and read everything Akane wrote on the note. Everyone gasped again.

"You have to duel her?" Alexis asked.

"And if you win... you get to stay and never see Akane again..." Syrus continued.

"And if you lose, we can never see you again?" Jaden finished, a bit depressed, which isn't like him, at all. I nodded.

"And I don't plan to lose." I said, pulling out my 4 most powerful cards, in terms of spirit. The Evil Counterparts and The Seal.

* * *

Akane comes

We all met Akane at the docks, everyone one of us equipped with a glare, even Chazz, Syrus, and Crowler. Akane just smirked at us.

"So you brought your little friends, little demon." She said. Jaden tossed me a Duel Disk.

"Let's just get this duel over with!" I shouted.

"Oh not here, I have a _special_ place for us to duel on the island." Akane snickered.

* * *

As soon as we got to Akane's place for us to duel, something metal clamped around my ankle.

"The heck?!" I yelled in surprise, looking at my ankle. Akane smirked and activated her duel disk. I activated my own.

* * *

**Haruka: 4000 LP Akane: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first, little demon. I set a card facedown on the field and summon Evil Fairy: Kali the Jealous(Atk. 1000 Def 1800) in defense mode and end my turn." Akane said. Kali had black bat wings, black hair and eyes, and a jealous stare. She wore a short form-fitting black dress with black heeled sandals. I drew. I had Humanized Kuribon, Kuribon Angel, Kuriboh Magician, The Princess of Kuri, and the Seal of Orichalcos. I smirked.

"First off, I summon The Princess of Kuri in attack mode(1600 atk. 1200 def.) and now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" I said as the seal surrounded us. _"Ready, Haruka?" _asked Koe. _Let's go, Koe. _The seal glowed as my eyes glowed crimson. ( The Princess of Kuri: atk 2100)

"The Princess of Kuri, attack Kali with Royal dust!" I yelled. The Princess of Kuri grabbed a pouch from her waist and threw it at Kali the Jealous, the dust turning into a golden scythe and cutting Kali the Jealous as Kali shrieked in pain, "I'll end my turn with that."

Akane seemed to smirk when she drew, "Because you destroyed Kali the Jealous, I can special summon Evil Fairy: Eris of discord in attack mode!" (Eris: 2200 atk/ 0 def) "Eris of Discord, attack her princess with Dark slash!" Eris took out a katana and slashed open The Princess of Kuri as she shrieked.

**Haruka: 3900 LP Akane: 4000 LP**

"Well, Little Demon, there's more where that came from... a lot more."

* * *

**Well, guys, sorry that it's short, but please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Vs Akane:2: the end of it

**get ready... for Part 2 of Vs. Akane! **

* * *

_last time..._

_**Haruka: 3900 LP Akane: 4000 LP**_

_"Well, Little Demon, there's more where that came from... a lot more." _

* * *

Haruka's POV

**Haruka: 3900 LP Akane: 4000 **

Suddenly, I felt a slight shock throughout my body. It felt like what your limbs feel like when they fall asleep.

"Like that, Little Demon. Because whenever you take damage to your life points, you will feel a little shock. But it's nothing to what I'll do to you once you lose, Little demon." Akane smirked. I glared at her. "I'll end my turn with a facedown." I drew, soon seeing the first in my arsenal of Evil Kuri Counterparts, Evil Kuribon. She has two abilities, one of them I can only use when both the Seal is on the field and a monster with "Kuri" in its name is in the graveyard. I smirked.

"Because the Seal of Orichalcos is on the field and there's a monster with "kuri" in its name, I can normal summon Evil Kuribon to the field in attack mode!" I shouted. I heard everyone murmur to themselves about Evil Kuribon, who just looked like the normal Kuribon, only with an angry look on her face, blank golden eyes, and a black bow instead in a red one. (2500+500=3000 atk. 2000 def) "And her other effect activates! Once per turn, my opponent loses 300 Life points!"

**Haruka: 3900 LP Akane: 3700 LP **

"And next up, Evil Kuribon, attack Eris of discord with Evil aura!" I yelled as a pure black aura surrounded Evil Kuribon and was thrown at Eris of Discord.

"Not so fast, Little Demon. I activate Magic Cylinder." Akane smirked. My eyes widened.

**Haruka: 900 LP Akane: 3700 LP **

Pain exploded from my entire body and I fell to my knees. I heard my friends yell at me to get up.

"C'mon, Haru! You can win!" cheered Syrus and Atticus.

"Don't give up!" yelled Zane, Chazz, Crowler, Alexis, Akiko, Bastion, and Kairi.

"It's not over 'til the last card is played!" Adam and Jaden shouted. _I've been through worse than this._ I thought to myself as I got up. Akane's smug smirk faded.

"It's not over! I still have cards in my deck and 900 Life Points!" I told her, "It's on! I activate Kuriboh Magician's ability! By discarding him to the graveyard from my hand, I can draw up to how many "Kuri" cards I have in my hand and field! I count three!" I sent Kuriboh magician to the graveyard and drew three more cards: Evil Kuriboh, The power of three, and Evil Winged Kuriboh. I smiled.

"Akane... your finished!"

* * *

**Message from the authoress: **

**It may seem too... perfect for Haruka to get all three of her Evil Counterparts on one turn, but this is anime. And with my luck in dueling I know it's possible to draw what you need in one turn. *gets attacked by the Piku Piku Hammer* Oh kami... not Amy. I gotta go bye! **

* * *

"How so, Little Demon?" Akane asked.

Like this. Because Evil Kuribon is on my field, I can special summon her brothers, Evil Winged Kuriboh(2000+500=2500 atk. 1000 def) and Evil Kuriboh(2200+500=2700 atk. 0 def) from my hand!" Evil Winged Kuriboh had the same face as Evil Kuribon, as did Evil Kuriboh, but Evil Winged Kuriboh had bat wings and messier and darker fur. Evil Kuriboh had black feet with red-tipped claws, the red looking like blood. "Now I can activate Power of Three! Because I have a Kuribon, Kuriboh, and Winged Kuriboh on the field on one turn, the amount of their attack comes out of your lifepoints!" Akane's eyes widened as a pure black blast came for her.

**Haruka: 900 LP Akane: 0 LP**

* * *

I sighed as the seal started to surround Akane. I held out a glowing green hand at the Seal, stopping the Soul extraction process. I closed my eyes.

"Akane, your soul is too weak to fuel the Seal. I am letting you run free, but if I ever see you again..." I opened my eyes into a glare." You _will_ lose your soul. I won't stop it." I soon started to feel weak, only being able to stay conscious until I saw Akane run back to the docks. And then, I blacked out.

* * *

**The reason Haruka blacks out after she uses her powers is because using a power that's supposed to be destroyed takes a lot out of her, especially stopping the Seal from taking a soul, which Haruka can do because she is the vessel of Ori. By tapping into Ori's powers, Haruka can stop anyone from losing their soul by the Seal, unless its someone like Camula. *dodges another Piku Piku Hammer attack* You know what? *points to Silver the hedgehog and Ryou Bakura with a plate of cookies each***

**Silver: Take a cookie! **

**Ryou: review!**

***my counterpart, Justice appears***

**Justice: Give either Silver or Ryou a hug!**

**Darkness: And listen to Amy's screams! *runs off with her keyblade, Darkwind in hand. Soon, girlish screams of terror fill the air.***

**Justice, Ryou, and Silver: review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Graduation duel

**Okay, guys. AvionVadion drew Haruka Sennen for me, so I will put the link on the bottom. This chapter is dedicated to AvionVadion. **

* * *

Jaden's POV

We rushed Haruka to the infirmary, Zane was the one carrying her, as usual. We were all worried, but glad that Haruka never had to see Akane ever again.

Once we reached the Infirmary, Nurse Fontaine told Zane to set Haruka on a bed. We all were told to wait, or for Zane and I, to prepare for the Graduation Duel. We all left the Infirmary, leaving Haruka to heal.

* * *

The next day, still Jay's POV

Today was the Graduation duel, but Haruka wasn't awake to see it. Akiko had stayed with Haruka.

* * *

Once the duel was over, ending in a tie, we all went to the Infirmary. Akiko noticed us come in.

"Hey guys. Haruka's starting to wake up a bit." she said. Everyone ran to Haruka's side as he emerald eyes opened.

"Is Akane gone?" she asked.

* * *

Haruka's POV

I opened my eyes to see everyone, even Chazz, at my bedside.

"Is Akane gone?" I asked. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, she is." he answered. I smiled as I sat up.

"Good."

* * *

** short, I know. The link to Haruka Sennen: **

** avionvadion2 . m/ art / Request1 -Last -request -for-a -while -389516245 just delete the spaces. Review! **


End file.
